gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
GUTS/Quotes
Opening Games Season 1-2 Opening Game (after some parts of the theme song): "From Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida, welcome to GUTS, the action sports show that's gonna make you sweat! And now, let's meet today's fearless players! (insert player's color, school he/she attends, and name)! (repeat for the next two players) Hello, everyone. I'm Mike O'Malley, and welcome to (the Extreme Arena, home of) Nickelodeon GUTS, the action sports show where kids live their greatest sports fantasies! Today, (once again,) our players will be battling their way through four outrageous/spectacular events, and after that, they'll get a chance to climb our radical rock, the Aggro Crag, where almost anything can happen! The player with the most points at the end of all of our events is the winner and he/she gets to take home a glowing piece of our radical/awesome rock! Now remember, all of our events are specifically designed with our players' safety in mind! They will be wearing safety equipment, and they will have a stunt coordinator and stunt spotters with them at all times, so please, don't try this at home!" Season 3 Opening Game: "(GUTS!) Will/can (Insert name and plan to win)? (repeat for the next two players) (Do you have it?) I'm Mike O'Malley, welcome to the Extreme Arena! This is Nickelodeon GUTS! Do... You... Have it? AUDIENCE: GUTS! Season 4 (Global GUTS) Opening Game: "Mike: They've come from all over the world with one goal, a glowing piece of our radical rock. But one question still remains, "DO... YOU... HAVE IT?" (opening verse to GUTS theme) Welcome to the Extreme Arena (at Nickelodeon Studios)! This is Global GUTS: Nickelodeon's world championship for kids! Let's meet today's players! From (insert player country, color, and name)! (repeat for the next two players) 3 players representing 3 countries battling it out for one Global GUTS gold medal!/96 Kids, 12 Countries, 1 Goal, to be world champion!/The world championship— it takes a dream to go for it, talent to get near it, but most of all, you gotta have GUTS to win it!/Folks, it is the crème de la crème against the greatest of the great and the best of the best!/They've come from all over the globe for a shot at the world title! Hello, everyone, I'm Mike O'Malley. This is Global GUTS, and I'm here with an international team of presenters bringing the action to you and over 250 million people all over the world! Before we kick off today's world championship competition, let's go to our referee Moira Quirk for an official Gold Medal update. Mo! Moira: (insert gold medal update)." Catchphrases "Let's go to our referee Moira Quirk for the rules. Mo?" - Mike O'Malley "At the sound of my whistle, (insert explanation of rules). * Best/fastest time wins." * The players with the most wins." - Moira "Mo" Quirk "(Players,) On your mark, get set... (blows whistle)!" - to start the event. "Let's get the official time, Mo!" - Mike O'Malley "In first place was (insert name) in (insert color), in second place was (insert name) in (insert color), and in third place was (insert name) in (insert color)." - Moira "Mo" Quirk (GUTS) "In first place, was (insert name) from (insert country), in second place, was (insert name) from (insert country), and in third place, was (insert name) from (insert country)." - Moira "Mo" Quirk (Global GUTS) "And tied in first/second/third place are... * ...(insert players) in (insert colors)." (GUTS) * ...(insert players) from (insert countries)." (Global GUTS) - Moira "Mo" Quirk "Welcome back to GUTS! * The action sports show that asks, 'Do you have it?' AUDIENCE: GUTS!" - Mike O'Malley (1992-1994) * It's the Mike & Mo Halftime Show. I'm Mike, and she's Mo." - Mike O'Malley (1994-1995) "Welcome back to Global GUTS! (Nickelodeon's World Championship for Kids.)" - Mike O'Malley (1995-1996) "We are here for the final event, the Super Aggro Crag, and let me tell you that the points have skyrocketed. 3rd place is worth 3-7-5, 550 for 2nd, 7-2-5 for 1st. Let's go to Mo as we stand on our leaderboard. Mo!" - Mike O'Malley (1995-1996) "Right now it's time for (insert name) to spill his/her guts. So (insert name), SPILL! YOUR! GUTS!" - Mike O'Malley (1992-1996) "Right now, it's time for (insert name) to SPILL! HIS/HER! GUTS!" - Mike O'Malley (1992-1996) "Right now, it's time for SPILL! YOUR! GUTS!" - Mike O'Malley (1992-1996) "For (insert player), Guts equals (insert characteristic)!" - Moira Quirk "In our last event, our CIS Player Katya was injured. So, to protect her from further injury, we're gonna replace her by her teammate Stepan "Serpent" Serdyuk. He's gonna step in according to our rules, and take over her score. Hopefully make a comeback for team CIS. Back to Mo for the Start." - Mike O'Malley (1995) "(insert name) clocked in at (insert time), * ....which/that includes (insert time penalty) for (insert violations)." * ....that puts (insert name) in first place, (insert name) in second place, and (insert name) in third place." - Moria Quirk (recapping the time). "After four events, (insert scores after four events)." - Moira Quirk (1992-1996) "That's a look at where they stand, and this is how they got here/these are the 2nd half highlights." - Mike O'Malley (1992-1996) "We're very hot right now for this Aggro Crag. Anything can happen on this mountain as they climb up— they can run into slime floods, rock avalanches, snowstorms." - Mike O'Malley (1992-1993) "A lot of surprises in the Aggro Crag for our players coming up right here; they're going to begin at Boulder Canyon, our new six-foot section standing between them and their first actuator. Our players can trigger all sorts of obstacles and surprises as they climb up— loose ledges, falling rocks, snowstorms, floods, avalanches, and of course, the smoke, sound and fury of a living, breathing mountain." - Mike O'Malley (1993-1994) "The competition on GUTS has been so hot that our Crag has taken on a new molten color; now it's Mega, Mega-Large, Mega-Sharp and Mega-Challenging. From its very core, the Shard Zone has erupted into a tangled mass of petrified lava; as they try to climb to the peak, they will encounter Stone Ledge, a horizontal rock climb preventing our players from locking in on their final actuator. They'll also trigger obstacles like snowstorms, floods and nuclear flying crystals, trying to find their way through that labyrinth of smoke and snow all the way to the top; and of course, awaiting them is the sound and the fury of a dormant volcano, ready to blow. - Mike O'Malley (1994-1995) "And Ladies and Gentlemen, the competition has been hot so far and it's about to get even hotter because we are now at the Super Aggro Crag. First, it was the Aggro Crag, and then it evolved into the Mega Crag, and now (it has become) the Super Aggro Crag. IT'S BIGGER, SHARPER, and it's filled with more obstacles and more surprises than ever before. Players begin in Boulder Canyon where blistering blasts of venomous vapors erupt from the canyon floor, then it's up through Switchback Bend, with volcanic boulders ready to explode at the slightest touch. Lurking ahead, Avalanche Ledge with ultra sharp spires and rumbling rocks (that are) ready to roll (on top of our players). From there, it's a hard solo up the Ice Wall, straight through the falling sheet of snow, protecting the Crag peak. And all the while, they'll be facing the sound and fury of a molten volcano that's ready to blow. You want rules? (I got ya/Let's go to Mo.) Mo!" - Mike O'Malley (1995-1996) "Players will start at the sound of my whistle, each player has an identical side of the mountain to climb, and may not cross into another player's path. Now, during their climb, our players(: they) must light up each of 6/7/8 targets located on their side of the crag. The first player to activate all of the targets, including the final one at the peak of the mountain/Crag will receive first place points. Mike?" - Moira Quirk (1992-1995) "Players will start at the sound of my whistle, have an identical side of the mountain to climb, and may not disrupt another player's progress. Now, during their climb, players must light up each of 8 targets located on their side of the crag. The first player to activate all of the targets, including the final one at the peak of the mountain will take first place points. Mike?" - Moira Quirk (1995-1996) "In first place on the Aggro/Mega/Super Aggro Crag, (insert name) in/from (insert color/country), in second place, (insert name) in/from (insert color/country), and in third place, (insert name) in/from (insert color/country)!" - Moira Quirk (1992-1996) "In third place, (insert name) in/from (insert color/country) with (insert number) points! In second place, (insert name) in (insert color/country) with (insert number) points! Our winner today, (insert name) in/from (insert color/country) with (insert number) points! (Mike?)" - Moira Quirk (Announcing the final scores) "In third place, (insert name) in/from (insert color/country) with (insert number) points! In second place, (insert name) from (insert color/country) with (insert number) points! Our winner today, (insert name) in/from (insert color/country) with a perfect score of 1,925 points! (Mike?)" - Moira Quirk (1992-1994 when a contestant has swept the entire show during GUTS) "You are now hearing the national anthem of (insert country)." - Mike O'Malley (1995-1996 during Global Guts when the awards are handed out) Sign-offs "No ifs, ands, or buts, these kids got guts. Do you have it?! Audience: GUTS!" - Mike O'Malley (1992-1996) "All GUTS players compete in Reebok athletic shoes. Life is Short, Play Hard." - Reebok shoes plug (1992-1993) "All GUTS players compete in Reebok athletic shoes, who remind you, that on Planet Reebok, there are no rules/limits/boundries." - Reebok shoes plug (1993-1994) "Reebok, the official shoes of Global GUTS, because on Planet Reebok, there are no boundries." - Reebok shoes plug (1995-1996) "Reebok gear, available at Kids Foot Locker where you'll find the best selection of athletic footwear and apparel for kids!" - Reebok Plug (Global Guts) "GUTS was recorded in front of a live audience in... * ...Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios, Orlando, Florida." - Moira Quirk (1992-1994) * ...Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando at Universal Studios Florida." - Moira Quirk (1994-1995) Category:Nickelodeon GUTS Category:Quotes & Catchphrases